A demon and an amnesiac
by Kirasu Kyoitsukikage
Summary: The title says it all! Chrno saves a girl with amnesia and discovers that she is more than a Rosette lookalike!Rated T for later content! XD
1. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't. Chrno Crusade DOES NOT belong to ME. So stop reminding me! It makes me wish that I DO own it.

xXx

**Epilogue **

_Chrno_

I glanced up at the black sky that was spotted with shining stars. We used to do this together…until the day fate took her away from me. It was partially my fault. But yet I knew that if I blamed myself…she would somehow appear and kill me for doing that. She had forgiven me and made me forgive myself.

Rosette. She had told me that even if I were not there. Joshua would have been taken away by Aion as he was an apostle. She was happy that I was there with her for those four long years as we searched for Joshua and the countless years we spent after we defeated Aion.

I smiled and continued walking. I was on the way back to my apartment after some grocery shopping. Then, I heard a scream. I turned around but no one was there but as a demon I had really sensitive hearing. I knew where that scream came from. I dropped my groceries and ran towards the source of the sound.

_Renai_

I had to run faster. I had no idea what chased me or why they were chasing me. Heck, I know nothing about myself except my name. All I knew was that I had to run faster. My brain was racked with fear and desperation. I knew no name to call out to. God for one had never answered my prayers no matter how much I cried out to him every night for the past four months…I had altogether given up.

Then suddenly, this horrendous looking creature appears and calls me a 'Sinner'. That word meant nothing to me.

As I was running from the creature, I tripped and fell down.

Oh no…someone please help me, I cried out silently.

The 'thing' was approaching me. It took each step slowly…as if it knew that I could not run away.

I screamed even when I knew that in this city called New York…no one bothered enough to care.

That was the price of being an amnesiac.

xXx

I don't mean to get at people who stay in New York…It was just an idea for the words of an amnesiac. And btw...this is going to be the FIRST fanfic i won'tdelete unless someone-many someones in fact-butts in and says that they dislike it in any way...

Tsukimono.

xXx


	2. Chapter 1

yay! i've changed Chapter 1!

Tsukimono doth not own Chrno Crusade.

xXx

The blonde girl closed her eyes in fear. Silently, she prayed for someone to save her from this abnormal beast in front of her. Its leathery skin scared her. It had a horn that to her, resembled a unicorn which she often read about in books, except that the creature wearing it was not a creature of beauty. It was a hideous fanged beast with large leathery wings. Its skin was a dull gray in color and it frightened her. Everything about it made her body and soul shiver.

'Someone! Please! Help me!' she screamed silently despite the fact that she believed that no one would appear out of the midst just to save her from this creature. Was anyone capable to? Was anyone willing to endanger themselves for her?

Tears escaped her violet eyes as she stared wide-eyed at the advancing creature. "No," she said, "Don't come closer!"

The creature hissed. It knew that she could do nothing but for some reason…it was cautious… as if it were afraid to touch her.

After a while, as if it had made up its mind, it lurched forward towards the shivering girl. "Nooo!" she screamed as loud as she could. Then, she felt something pass by her. 'What?' she thought. She looked up. The creature was no longer there. She sighed a sigh of relieve. Something…no…someone had saved her. Then, a thought crossed her mind.

'What if …what if that person gets in danger?' She panicked. 'What if someone gets hurt…because of me?'

Then, she started to cry.

"…Why are you crying?" asked a voice out of the blue. She looked around her. There was no one there. She bent her head down and wiped away her tears. The voice had soothed her. It was gentle and soft. A voice of one who protects not destroys.

"Hey…are you…alright?" asked someone from the shadows. His voice was deep and mellow. One that was so…wondrous that it made her blush once she heard it.

She looked up, surprised by the sudden voice. Her face was as red as a tomato. A man appeared from the shadows. He had short purple hair and tanned skinned.

"Wh-who are you?" asked the girl, Renai.

The man bent down to inspect the girl. After seeing that she was alright, he said, "I am Chrno. And what did you do to make that… 'creature' chase you?"

"I…I don't know," answered Renai truthfully.

Chrno's wine red eyes were traced with suspicions.

'What? She doesn't know what she did to make a demon chase her? Maybe …she…does have some unknown power…like Magdalene or Azmaria,' thought Chrno.

"…can you stand?" he asked as he stood up.

Renai tried pushing herself up but found out that she was quite unable to. She blushed as she knew how useless she must seem.

'To be saved by this man and to be unable to stand up,' she thought.

Chrno smiled. He offered the girl his hand. To him, this was normal for any human after being chased by a demon. Suddenly, his eyes were suddenly covered with a veil of sadness.

'People hate demons. People fear demons. Demons cheat, demons kill…that's why people fear us,' he thought. This was what Sheda had told him.

Renai took the offered hand gladly. She held his warm hand and was hoisted up to her feet. She gave him a smile. "Thanks for saving me," she said, "I'm Renai."

xXx

"Speak demon. What are the likes of you doing in the city?" spat Chrno coldly as he pinned the lesser demon onto the wall. His eyes fixed upon the other demon's coldly. The demon shivered in fear. "Chrno…the sinner," he said with a hiss. He tried to hide his fear of the stronger demon but he was unsuccessful as Chrno's grip on him tightened when he mentioned the word 'Sinner'.

"Speak," said Chrno. His wine red eyes were changing into his golden amber ones. That, by itself, showed the demon how furious Chrno was. "…I was assigned to…get the girl," said the demon as he almost shook in fear.

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"You lie," said Chrno as he transformed into his real form which heightened the demon's fear. "I really don't know," squeaked the demon in fear, "I don't."

…Chrno readied his right hand. The demon saw it and paled at the sight of that. It was like the butcher sharpening his knife before he sinks it into the cattle. Chrno glowered at him. To him this demon was so weak he didn't even need to bother…but he wanted to know. He NEEDED to know…what was it that wanted to harm people…WHO was it that wanted to do that.

"All-I-know-is-that-she-possesses-something-unique," said the demon quickly.

He didn't mention that the girl was said to have Sinner blood in her.

"…What is it?"

"I don't know," said the demon. He knew that he had said too much already. His master was going to punish him.

(A/N are demons so squeaky? well I guess that THIS one is…hehehe )

Chrno just slashed off the demon's horn. "Go if you must…or you will die here," said Chrno as he destroyed the horn.

xXx

Yay! Chrno adult form without Rosette is soo cool…Drools…

Okay fine. So I KNOW that Chrno's not like this but…hey…just a thought…just an idea…right?

Nyaan I know that it's totally different from what all of us probably imagined by reading the first chapter…but hey. I was surprised too!

Tsukimono

xXx

now if you kind and wondrous readers would be kind enough to click that little review button and review…that would be good.

Reviews begets earlier and/or faster updates


	3. Chapter 2

Heya All! This is Chapter 2!

Tsukimono doth not own Chrno Crusade.

xXx

Chapter 2

Even the birds are freer than I can ever be.

xXx

"Are you sure that it's okay?" asked the timid blonde. She simply could not believe that a person who had just saved her would bring her, of all people, to his house. Chrno simply turned around and nodded. His head was filled with thoughts that confused him. It was so full that he didn't even know WHAT he was thinking about. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed two mugs.

"Do you need help?" asked Renai as she started to get up from the chair, which Chrno had asked her to sit in. "No, it's okay," said Chrno but then one of the mugs fell to the floor.

"Are you sure?" asked Renai as her face got pale.

(A/N think Azmaria when Rosette does something…..-ahem-….)

"Huh? Oh. It's fine," said Chrno as he motioned for her to sit down.

'What is wrong with me?' thought Chrno. Something disturbed him other than the demon, which he had just defeated. He stole a glance at the fidgeting girl before he picked up the pieces of porcelain.

After a while…

"Here," said Chrno as he handed Renai a mug filled with hot chocolate. "Thanks," said Renai as she took it. Then, she screamed, "Chrno! Your hand! It's bleeding!"

Chrno looked down at his hand. It WAS bleeding. There was a long cut there. 'It must have been the pieces of porcelain,' thought Chrno. "It's nothing," said Chrno dully. "B-b-but you shouldn't leave it like that!" exclaimed Renai as she pulled out a handkerchief. She gently took Chrno's hand and starting bandaging it.

Chrno looked down at the smaller girl. Her blonde hair brought tons of memories to the surface of his mind. 'Rosette…' he thought. Then, the girl looked up at him with her amethyst-purple eyes. Her round face with its extraordinary features struck him.

'Rosette…' he thought once again. Now he knew what disturbed him…This girl…she looked so much like Rosette. Tears brimmed in his wine red eyes. "Chrno?" asked the blonde girl. A tear slid down his cheek. Renai reached out and wiped away the tear. "Why are you crying?" she asked softly in a manner that reminded Chrno of Rosette when she was cheering him up.

xXx

"Edna!" called a sandy brown haired man as he walked into the library. "Yes Nathaniel?" asked the teen, Edna as he turned around to face the older man. He had short platinum blonde hair and cyan eyes. "Have you seen Sister Azmaria?" asked Nathaniel. Edna shook his head.

"Hmm…where could she be?" asked Nathaniel thoughtfully.

"She'sin the courtyard," said Edna tonelessly. "Really? But I thought that you said that you haven't seen…" started Nathaniel.

"Oh. I forgot. You can see the future," said Nathaniel as he patted Edna on the head.

Edna didn't reply to that. He hated being a seer. He hated being confined in this library. This library that was equivalent to a bird cage. "…sorry," said Nathaniel as he noticed the young boy's glum face.

"It's nothing," said Edna as he returned to his book. Nathaniel gave the boy a worried look but he said nothing as he walked out of the room. Edna put down his book and looked out of the large glass window. A couple of doves flew around outside before perching on a branch.

'…even the birds…are freer than I can ever be,' thought Edna.

---Flashback---

"Go away, Ghost boy," said a black haired boy. The pint-sized silver haired boy that had bangs long enough to shield his eyes took a step back. "…that's mean...Alex," said the small boy.

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" said Alex as he took a step closer to the small boy. "I have a name. I want you to use it," said the small boy timidly.

"Oh…yeeeaah. Edna," said Alex. Edna lightened up but Alex continued, "Edna. The ghost boy." Edna felt tears welling up but he quickly wiped them away. "Why are you so mean, Alex?" he asked.

Alex didn't answer but cornered the smaller boy. He pulled up Edna's bangs. "Because…you have eyes…of a ghost," said Alex. He released the boy and ran away.

---End Flashback---

"Eyes…of a ghost…"said Edna softly as he gazed at his reflection in the window. He touched his reflection's eyes. Then, he combed his hair back with his fingers. His childhood wasn't a very happy one. People detested him in the orphanage. The teacher did. And so did the other children. They disliked his eyes. That was why he kept his bangs long…so that people wouldn't see his 'ghost eyes'.

He closed his eyes for a moment. Images came flooding into his mind. It was amazing that he could still remember his past days with all the memories and visions of others that flooded his mind every day. It was because he had the amazing ability to remember every single thing he saw and heard.

Then, he saw a blonde girl crying in an alley. 'Why are you crying?' he mentally asked as the vision faded. He opened his eyes and a smile formed. That girl soothed his feelings…for some unknown feelings. He then gazed out the window…staring at the blue sky and the word, "Renai" escaped his lips.

xXx

"…Tell me more about yourself," said Chrno. Renai looked at him and said, "…I can't." Chrno was surprised. He wasn't expecting THIS for an answer from this girl.

"Why?" he asked after a while. Renai fidgeted with her hair. Then, she grabbed the mug which she had placed on the table. "I can't remember," she said softly. Chrno was taken aback. He didn't expect THAT either. He was at a lost for words. "I'm sorry," he said.

"…it's okay," said Renai as she smiled a bitter smile.

Chrno remembered Rosette's words. "Smile when you're happy and cry when you're sad…then someday you'll be able to smile truthfully," said Chrno. Renai looked at him and a tear escaped her eye. She then broke out into a series of sobs. Chrno got up and walked over to the girl. She grabbed him and cried louder.

She wanted to know about herself. About her parents. About the people who cared for her and loved her. So she cried her heart out, for the pain she felt, the hurt she went through when she awoke without memories, and for…the sin she felt that she was committing. The sin of forgetting those who nurtured her and those who loved her.

xXx

and thus endeth Chapter 2!

Tsukimono

Tell me if you hate me !


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Yay! I'm at Chapter 3! GO ME!

Tsukimono doth not own Chrno Crusade.

xXx

Chapter 3

In comes Sister Azmaria.

xXx

"Renai…" murmured Edna in his sleep. Nathaniel looked at the boy with a kind expression. This boy has suffered too much…and he still is suffering.

'I just brought him here…where I supposed that he would have a better life…I didn't know that he was a seer until…' thought Nathaniel. The Council had lied to him. Nathaniel was ordered to bring a boy that was abused by his peers in an orphanage. He wasn't given details like…this boy was for an instance, a seer. He was brought to be trapped in this library so that he could record what he saw in books.

"This is for the good of all mankind Minister Nathaniel. Think about it… One boy's suffering can save many others," said Minister Deckard.

Nathaniel growled softly. He hated that man. Sister Kate was against it to but it was to no avail. The rest of the council were mean old bastards.

"Don't…cry," said Edna softly. It snapped Nathaniel out of his reverie. 'How could he be worried about someone else? Especially…since he's gone through so much…' thought Nathaniel as he walked towards the cupboard to get a blanket for the young boy.

xXx

"Chrno…thank you," said Renai. "Huh? For what?" said the purple haired demon with a smile. A blush crept up her face as she fidgeted with her hair. "Erm…for letting me stay in your house until I remember more about me," said Renai after a while.

Chrno remained silent. Sure, he didn't want a girl to be out on the streets…especially since…there were going to be more demons after her…

'But I want to know what is her connection to Rosette," thought Chrno.

xXx

"Master," called out a voice as a door opened and allowed some light to enter the dark room. "Master…are you awake?" asked a gray haired girl as she walked into the room.

A dark haired girl slowly sat up on the four post bed at the end of the room, her grayish blue eyes glaring at the gray haired girl. "What do you want Mirel?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"…'She' has awaken…and is with the least expected person," said the gray haired girl, Mirel. "Who is it?" asked the dark haired girl as she put a on a robe. Mirel hesitated but after a while…she said, "Chrno."

xXx

Edna awoke with a start. He was sweating profusely…and he was indoors. Why? He got up slowly and felt something fall off his shoulders. He turned around…it was just a blanket.

He walked up to his personal shelf in the library and took out a small book that had a red cover. He opened it. It was a blank book. He grabbed his pen and started to write in it.

_27 March 1941_

_That girl, Renai, is in danger. I cannot tell the Council. I fear that they know who she truly is and become yet another source of danger to her. I WANT to protect her. I WANT to save her but I cannot escape this birdcage I am in. God, please show me the correct path._

Edna put down the pen and closed the book. This was his first entry into his diary. He sighed. 'I want to escape from here. How do I do so? How?' he asked himself silently. Just then, the door burst open and in came Nathaniel.

"Edna!" exclaimed Nathaniel cheerfully. "What?" asked Edna in an annoyed tone. He hated being disturbed. "Sister Azmaria and I have permission to bring you out for a walk in the city," said Nathaniel. Edna's face lit up. This was the perfect chance to warn the girl. 'The one and only chance I'll ever get!' thought Edna.

"Really?" asked Edna cautiously. He didn't want to be misled but he didn't want to lose hope. Nathaniel nodded. "Go and get ready. We'll meet you at the lawn in five minutes," said the sandy brown haired Minister.

xXx

"Chrno. I feel like... going out for a walk?" said Renai, "Do you want to come with me?" Chrno put down the book he was reading and grabbed his coat. "What are you waiting for?" he asked as he got to the door. Renai's face lit up as she raced after Chrno.

xXx

_Central Park_

"Nee…Chrno…erm…ah…thanks for everything you've done for me…so far…this whole week," said Renai. Chrno smiled. "It's nothing. I'm serious," he said. "But…the clothes, the food, the research you're doing?" asked Renai (who is in panic mode).

Chrno was just about to tell her that all the clothes he gave her…once belonged to a friend…when he heard someone shout out, "Renai!"

xXx

"Sister Azmaria…I want to see the Central Park," said Edna. "Why?" asked the white haired sister. "Erm…" started Edna. "If you can't answer that…we'll go shopping!" said Azmaria cheerfully. "Sister Azmaria…" started Nathaniel but was cut short by one of Azmaria's glares.

"Err…wh-whatever you say Sister Azmaria," stammered Nathaniel.

Edna thought for a while. He thought about the consequences.

'If I told Sister Azmaria about Chrno…how will she react? I know that her past is connected to that demon…and that she hasn't seen the demon since the death of a close friend…but if I don't…Renai…' thought Edna.

He made up his mind. "Sister Azmaria? What if…" started Edna. He stopped and hesitated. He knew that the demon was avoiding her but…

"What if?" asked Azmaria. "…What if…Chrno was there?" asked Edna. Azmaria froze. "Chrno?" she asked. Edna just nodded. It took a while for the information to sink into Azmaria's brain which was frozen by the name, Chrno. Then, she quickly did a u-turn and headed towards Central Park.

xXx

"Edna. How did you know?" asked Azmaria. "About?" asked Edna calmly. He was feeling jittery and he was amazed at how calm he sounded. "My relationship with Chrno," said Azmaria.

"…I saw it," said Edna simply. Azmaria accepted it without any questions.

"…what IS your relationship to this Chrno? His name IS familiar…" said Nathaniel. Azmaria remained silent for a while. "You know of the great battle…thirteen years ago?" asked Azmaria softly. Nathaniel said, "Yes."

"Well…I was in it…I was an Apostle. And I was in the care of…Rosette Christopher," said Azmaria softly. "Rosette Christopher! The one who sold her soul to rescue her brother, Joshua?" asked Nathaniel in disbelief.

"Yes. Rosette's soul was bound with Chrno's soul. Chrno was a sinner…that is 50 years before he met Rosette. He was kind and gentle despite the fact that he was a demon. He loved her…and she loved him. It pained me to see how they were torturing themselves inside. Rosette, to be unable to fully support Chrno…it hurt her…and Chrno who was…stealing Rosette's life…was always feeling guilty about it. Then…it happened at Eden, the floating garden…when all of us were inside Pandemonium, the mother and yet the realm of the demons…Rosette 'died'…at the exact moment Chrno was returned his horns. Her body had run out of Astral…and Chrno…was hurt not only emotionally but physically by that. He put back his horns which was a big mistake thanks to the altered Astral…which was partly my fault. As he battled Aion…we, the Apostles strived to save Rosette…which we managed to do…somehow…I don't know. Aion was defeated. Eden, Pandemonium, in fact…everything fell apart. Rosette, the apostles and I were saved…but Chrno was never seen…until a year later…he returned to Rosette. Then, five years after that, Rosette passed away with a smile…and Chrno disappeared from both Joshua and I," said Azmaria.

"Oh," said Nathaniel. He didn't know what to say. "And now…I finally meet him again. Joshua will be so happy," said Azmaria.

xXx

Edna got out of the car quickly. He saw the blonde girl. "Renai!" he exclaimed.

xXx

And that's it ! XD Chapter 3 is done!

Please review…k?

Reviews begets faster updates! XD

Tsukimono


End file.
